Letters
by Dara Tavar
Summary: Hermione gets in a fight with Ron that leaves her spitting mad and hurting inside with Harry playing referee. When she storms off to her room, looking for something to hurt Ron with, she finds an old letter that she never answered...from a past love of hers. Should she write him back, or do the past couple years of ignoring the man mean that she should just let it go? R&R please!


**Okay, here's the other HP story I wrote while on break/lunch last night at work...hey, I've got to have something to do then, lol. Enjoy!**

**DT**

* * *

**Letters**

"You are so think, Ron!" Hermione yelled before storming into her room and slamming the door behind her. She quickly flicked the lock before turning on her stereo to drown out Ron's shouts from downstairs.

Ron and Harry had come to visit her before the start of the school year. They'd planned to stay for a few days and then all go to the train station together. The two had only been there for three days and already she and Ron were at each other's throats. Harry kept trying to make peace between them, but he seemed ready to give up finally.

Hermione dropped into her desk chair and started rummaging through the drawers, looking for something to hurl at Ron's big, fat head. She was looking for anything that she might be able to throw and hurt him…a little. She didn't want to use something breakable because, while it would be satisfying to see an object shattering against his thick skull, she would have to clean it up. Plus, her mother would be upset should she find out about it after she returned home from work.

She paused when she opened the top middle drawer and stared down at the small piece of paper on top. Slowly lifting it from the place where it had rested, untouched, for a year now, she stared down at the scrawled handwriting, running her fingers over her name.

It had been a while since she'd even thought about Victor Krum, let alone written to him. While she'd kept up their infrequent letters for quite some time after their days together, as things had grown more complicated not only at Hogwarts but also between herself and Ron, she'd come to stop writing all together.

She hadn't meant to, but it had happened all the same.

Swallowing hard, she pulled out a clean sheet of writing paper, her quill, and ink. Then, opening the letter, she read through the words that she'd never really forgotten.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly wrote out Victor's name in her most perfect handwriting. As soon as she got started, the words quickly flowed out of her and soon her quill was flying over the blank sheets, filling up six pages before her name finally appeared in closing.

Looking over the letter, she read through her blatantly honest sentences, examined the spots made by her tears in particularly cutting places, and counted the excess amount of times that Ron's name appeared there…and came to the conclusion that the letter would be too much for Victor after not speaking to him for nearly two years, too honest even in some ways. He hadn't been much of a talker before, and he definitely hadn't been a reader. And to top it all off, he wasn't all that deep when it came to feelings, though he did try, so she believed her letter would be wasted on him.

She folded up the pages and stuffed them into a drawer, then pulled out a plain sheet.

_Victor,_

_Sorry I haven't written to you in so long…things have really gotten bad here at Hogwarts—as you've probably heard._

_That's great about your game, and I hope you've had many more like it since—I heard that you were doing great and had been offered a professional position upon graduation. I'm positive that you got it._

…_I miss you too…_

_My deepest affections,_

_Hermione_

Folding the letter up and sealing it, she smiled a little to herself. It might have been a little petty on her part, and unfair on Victor's, to use him to help her deal with Ron…but that's what she'd always used Victor for.

It was just an added bonus that he was nice to look at…even if she could gain more stimulating conversation from the old Whomping Willow Tree at Hogwarts.

Victor was nice, and he'd honestly cared about her before. If only he spoke more and was more intelligent…and was Ron…then he'd be perfect for her.

Calling for her mail owl, she tied the letter to its foot and instructed it where to go. It was a good thing that her owl had a great memory, or else it may not have remembered how to find Victor.

Watching as the owl disappeared into the darkening sky, Hermione took a deep breath and assured herself that she would now be able to successfully deal with Ron without hurling something at his head. She'd gotten all her anger and pain out in the letter she'd first written, so she should be alright with seeing Ron…probably.

Opening the door, she listened a moment to Ron and Harry's muted voices, trying hard to believe that writing Victor back after all this time had been the right thing to do…and that it wouldn't cause another fight with Ron.

* * *

**Before I get any haters and flames wishing that I burn in Hell for all enternity, I like Victor Krum, okay? My portraying Hermione as thinking of him as "less intelligent" doesn't mean that I think he's a complete bonehead...I was just going off things she would say about him, and this is where the story took me.**

**Anyways, hoped you liked this drabble I did...not sure where it came from or the point of it, but I had started it I can't tell you how long ago and found the paper I'd written the beginning on a while back. So I decided to finish it. Leave me a review!**

**DT**


End file.
